


Angels Dancing

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Lucifer enjoys his job.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	Angels Dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killing_kurare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Not mine, Neil Gaiman & DC Comics owns it
> 
> **Notes:** Written for killing_kurare for the prompt Any, any+/any, exotic dancer AU

Lucifer would never have imagined this but something about dancing like this was freeing. He whipped around the pole all the way to the top swinging fast from his muscular arms. At the pinnacle he held his body horizontal, the cheer of the crowd surged over his pounding music. 

Flipping over, Lucifer hooked his knees around the pole and spiraled his way down divesting himself of his shirt. The women went wild – and not a few men too who dotted the audience at Maze’s Amazements. Lucifer beamed flipping off the pole, dropping a few feet. He landed lightly and turned it into a cartwheel before hustling off stage.

Amenadiel awaited in the wings, a frown riding his lips. Lucifer knew his brother well enough to know something had gone awry but he wasn’t going to let it ruin the high he was running on with the dancing. “Ready?” Amenadiel rumbled.

“Always, brother.”

The music started again, Def Leppard’s _Pour Some Sugar on Me_. They trotted out together, Amenadiel taking the nearest of the two poles and Lucifer the farthest. They were spaced far enough apart so they wouldn’t accidentally collide. Together they pulled themselves to the top of the pole, bending their bodies around it. Lucifer grabbed his ankles and spun his way back down.

On their third trip to the top, they spread their wings. The crowd lost its collective mind. If there was anything sexier than two hot muscular men pole dancing, it was apparently two hot muscular men with wings. Everyone loved Maze’s angels. Oh, if they only knew the truth.

At the end, they both knelt at the lip of the stage, heads bowed, wings fluttering behind them. The finale never failed to impress. They hustled off stage. Mazikeen waited for them back stage.

“You two are still packing them in!” She grinned.

“So why did you have me working the floor show earlier,” Amenadiel huffed and now Lucifer knew why he’d been so bent out of shape.

“It helps to give them a little taste. They deserve it, I shouldn’t let only the wealthy get to play.”

“Those old ladies pinched my butt every time they tipped me!” Amenadiel moaned.

Lucifer burst out laughing. He couldn’t help it and his brother’s furious look didn’t make him stop or even feel bad.

“I have a private session if you two are interested.” Maze leveled her gaze at Lucifer. “Are you going to behave, Lucifer?”

“Lucy? Never,” Amenadiel snorted.

“I keep telling you I’m like living heroine. It’s not my fault they get addicted to me.” Lucifer beamed.

Maze rolled her eyes. “Get suited up and I’ll introduce you.”

After a quick shower, Lucifer pulled on one of the expensive suits Maze liked for her to wear on these occasions. She drove him and Amenadiel to a luxury condo and led them to the penthouse. Several woman waited inside, sipping champagne, and noshing on fancy appetizers. One woman caught his eye. By his usual standards she was plain with her long warm brown hair sweeping her shoulders. Her makeup was minimal, her look classic. 

Lucifer realized he knew her from a bit role in a hot tub movie. He grinned. This was going to be interesting. He barely heard Maze’s introductions. Yes at some point he’d be peeling out of his clothes. If he was lucky, he’d get to do it again later with this woman.

Only she wasn’t impressed with his nonsense and what could be more intriguing than that? Lucifer finally had a woman who was a challenge and he couldn’t be happier.


End file.
